Fujisaki Kouto
Kouto Fujisaki (藤崎浩人) is a third year at Hiyori's school, and is Yato and Nora's "Father". Appearance Fujisaki is a young man of average height with neat light-brown hair that reaches to his neck. Personality While acting polite in front of "friends" and strangers, he is actually sadistic and fickle, able to harm another human being without the flinch of an eye just to test out his abilities. His hatred of gods leads him to treat them as playthings--uncaring about what they may feel. This was shown by his physical and psychological abuse of Yato, and his replies to Bishamonten about everything that he was responsible for (Kugaha's betrayal, Ebisu's death, Tsuguha's transformation into a Karma ayakashi). History Fujisaki had been to and returned from Yomi, taking with him the first Phantom Brush (Koto no Ha). He seems to be connected to a woman with freckles, as Izanami uses this woman's looks during his time in Yomi. However, at some point in time, the woman died and this appears to be his primary reason for loathing gods and, therefore, the wish that created Yato. Chronology Relationships Yato Fujisaki is refered to as Yato's "father". Yato was created by a wish from Fujisaki as a god of calamity. They have a master-servant relationship but they do not care for each other, though it is seen that, as a child, Yato was very happy whenever he praised him. Fujisaki has not communicated with Yato since he was forced to return to their place, meaning he does not know that it is Fujisaki whom their father is possessing at the moment. Which is why, despite having met Fujisaki before, he does not recognize him as anyone other than Hiyori's schoolmate. In chapter 44, Father reveals himself to Yato as Fujisaki, and also tells Yato that he has kissed Hiyori. Nora As «Father»'s shinki, her name is Mizuchi (meaning “cruel”). She only listens to Fujisaki's orders. He also refers to her as his "kid". Iki Hiyori Hiyori is Fujisaki's schoolmate. While walking to school one day, Hiyori accidentally steps on a soda can and trips, but is caught and helped by Fujisaki. Later, Hiyori is invited by one of her friends, Akira, to go on a group date to Capyper Land with three other guys, Fujisaki included. At the end of their date, when the parade begins, Fujisaki ends up stealing Hiyori's first kiss. Ever since then she has started avoiding him, and thus increased Fujisaki's interest towards her. In chapter 48, Fujisaki reveals to Hiyori that he is in fact Yato's dad. He continues by threatening her to stay away from Yato, to which Hiyori counters by saying that she will take him on. While being unwavering in front of Fujisaki, Hiyori later breaks down. Skills & Abilities * Yomi no Koto no Ha. Fujisaki is in possession of at least two brushes (his and Ebisu's), giving him the ability to summon and control ayakashi. The full extent of his power is unknown. He also said that Ebisu’s brush was much better than his old one, because the old one creates maskeds that are weak against sunlight. He can utilize the power of brush even through with Chiki (Chapter 50). * Liberation. For the Shinki who were struck by Chiki, his shinki, will obtain memories of their former lives that were sealed by their new name forcibly pried open and become trapped in their past. Ch50p23.jpg|Fujisaki summonning Ayakashi with his shinki Liberation.png|Liberation affects the shinki's name hiyori.jpg|Hiyori and Kouto crossed their paths Trivia *Fujisaki is currently the form of Yato and Nora's father; it isn't his original body as Yato stated that he is capable of something similar to Divine Possession. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alive